Persimpangan Jalan
by chaineskye
Summary: Highschool!AU Netherenesia. Gadis itu diam selama lebih dari lima menit, rekor dunia namanya.


**DISCLAIMER :** **As far as I'm concerned, _Axis Powers Hetalia_ still belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu. So yeah. (Also, I quoted Anthony Doerr's _All the Light We Cannot See)_**

 _(Ciethra - OC f!Indonesia; Lars - Netherlands; Kiran (mentioned) - m!Malaysia)_

* * *

 **.**

Sepasang sarung tangan berkebun berwarna hijau mendarat di bahunya. Ciethra tidak perlu mendongak untuk tahu siapa pelakunya. Ia tersenyum dan mengenakan keduanya dengan senang hati sebelum larut kembali dalam pekerjaannya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan tim basket kita kemarin," sapa gadis Asia Tenggara tersebut pada anggota klub berkebun yang menghampirinya. Peluh bercucuran di dahinya yang terbakar mentari, membuat poni gelap yang membingkai wajahnya lembap. Pada kesempatan lain, Ciethra akan terus mengusapnya dengan gelisah. Namun, terlalu banyak hal yang berlalu lalang di pikirannya siang itu. Kedua tangannya giat mencerabuti ilalang yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar bedeng bunga matahari. Kuntum bunga kekuningan tersebut menunduk seakan tertarik melihat kegiatannya.

Pemuda yang disapa berjongkok di sisi temannya, sekop kecil di tangan. "Tentu saja. Ada aku di dalamnya," balas Lars. Meski kalimatnya terkesan arogan, tidak ada sedikitpun nada bangga diri pada intonasinya. "Omong – omong, sebaiknya kita mulai mengurus rumah kaca."

Ciethra mendengus geli. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan terkesan dengan caramu pamer dengan nada datar seperti itu," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar seraya mencabut ilalang terakhir. Teman sekelasnya mengerjap.

"Orang lebih percaya kalau suatu pernyataan terdengar seperti fakta atau berita."

Kali ini gadis itu tertawa. Rekannya diam – diam suka mendengarnya, cara tawa nyaringnya membuat setiap pigmen warna semakin tajam dan cerah di matanya. Ujung gunting rumput kecil mengayun, menuding pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Yah, kau benar soal itu." Senyum yang merekah di bibirnya telah cukup mewakili Lars juga, mungkin ditambah lima orang lagi pun masih bisa. Ciethra berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk bagian lutut roknya yang tersapu tanah. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi ikut berdiri.

Kedua anggota klub berkebun _World Academy_ itu berjalan berdampingan dalam diam menuju tempat yang disebut Lars sebelumnya. Kedua pasang mata yang berbeda milik mereka menerawang, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing – masing. Siswa tersebut menatap rekannya lekat – lekat setelah mendapati keganjalan pada atmosfer diantara mereka; kelewat hening. Biasanya ketika Ciethra Kusumawijaya memikirkan sesuatu, kata demi kata berbalap sampai ke telinga siapapun yang bersedia mendengar. Tidak jarang siswa yang juga merupakan anggota tim basket sekolah itu menjadi korbannya.

Tetapi Lars bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang, jadi ia hanya mengamatinya penasaran dengan ujung matanya. Menebak – nebak apa yang dipikirkannya.

Tempat kesukaan mereka adalah rumah kaca─hal itu adalah kesepakatan mutlak keduanya. Siswa pendiam tersebut menyukai rumpun tulip kecil yang berada di dalamnya, yang harus mendapat kehangatan spesifik untuk mekar. Dan ada Ciethra, yang sedikit – sedikit merindukan rumah tropisnya dan menanam melati tropis disana. Selain itu, rumah kaca tersebut boleh jadi disebut tempat terindah seantero sekolah. Meski hanya anggota klub berkebun dan segelintir guru yang dapat memasuki area itu, banyak siswa – siswi yang mencari kesempatan untuk menyelinap dan entah menikmati keindahannya atau sekadar _selfie_ sebagai bukti berhasil memenuhi taruhan.

Maka dari itu air muka dua siswa SMA tersebut menjadi cerah setelah masuk ke dalamnya. Sayangnya, ekspresi mereka bertahan sebentar saja.

"…Lars, apakah itu…?" tanya Ciethra. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Lars yang sigap segera melangkah tergesa menuju sudut rumah kaca tempat ruangan berisi peralatan berkebun berada. Gadis yang sadar dari syoknya segera menyusul pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ambil alkohol dan kapas, aku yang ambil pestisida," perintah Lars cepat – cepat. Siswi berdarah Melayu itu segera melakukan instruksinya.

Sesampainya kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara, Ciethra segera menuangkan sedikit alkohol pada kapas dan membersihkan daun – daun kembang sepatu yang kini dinodai titik – titik putih. Lars menyemprot satu persatu tanaman di rumah kaca itu dari yang terdekat dengan tanaman berbunga merah tersebut sampai yang terjauh.

"Kutu kebul," gerutu gadis berambut hitam itu jijik sambil mengelap hama – hama dari daun bunga tropis di hadapannya, "pasti ada yang membuka pintu terlalu lama tanpa sengaja. Ini tidak ada disini tiga hari lalu."

Lars menyemprot tanaman terakhir di pojok rumah kaca dan menghela napas. Ia mengusap keringat yang muncul sebagai residu pacuan adrenalin aneh barusan. "Untung belum menyebar kemana – mana. Apakah _hibiscus-_ nya selamat?"

Ketika pemuda berbadan tegap itu mendekat, Ciethra sedang mengerinyit. "Seharusnya bisa bertahan." Raut wajahnya melembut ketika ia mengusap sisa – sisa hama terakhir dengan kapas dan Lars menyemprotkan pestisida. "Kembang sepatu kesukaan kembaranku."

Siswa berambut pirang tersebut mengambil kapas – kapas kotor dari tangan kecoklatan berlapis sarung tangan hijau gadis tersebut dan beranjak ke tempat sampah tepat di luar rumah kaca. "Kiran?" tanyanya ketika ia kembali.

Ciethra mengangguk.

Dua puluh menit berlalu tanpa suara selama mereka bekerja dan menuang pupuk, menyiangi, memotong beberapa daun layu, dan mengecek ulang apabila ada hama lain. Lars pastinya tidak nyaman dengan kekosongan yang tidak biasa ini─bukannya ia tidak menyukai hening. Siswa itu menghargainya malah, memegang filosofi yang diberitahu teman lamanya yang berasal dari Jepang; terkadang sunyi dan hampa lebih kaya akan arti daripada suatu keadaan dimana segala sesuatu ada. _Kara._

Tetapi ini Ciethra Kusumawijaya, pujangga andalan sekolah, yang selalu memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dan pendapat yang melintas di kepalanya yang berisi rumit keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu diam selama lebih dari lima menit, rekor dunia namanya. Karenanya Lars memutuskan untuk angkat bicara lebih dulu, sesuatu yang lebih jarang lagi terjadi. Ia harus mengakui dirinya merindukan suara _mezzo_ siswi tersebut.

Sebuah kebetulan yang lucu karena Ciethra juga hendak berbicara.

"Tak tera─"

"Apakah─"

Siswi anggota klub tari tersebut tertawa. Ia memetik sebuah daun kering dan menaruhnya di sudut yang kini penuh dengan dedaunan sejenis. "Kau duluan."

Lars menggeleng. "Tidak, kau saja."

Yang disuruh tersenyum lebar dan merenggangkan jari. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia mengumpulkan dedaunan kering dari ujung bangku rendah tempat pot – pot berada untuk dibuang dan bersandar pada benda itu. Sang anggota klub berkebun cukup mengenal siswa asal Belanda tersebut untuk tahu ia takkan mengalah.

"Tidak terasa juga sudah dua tahun setengah kita di klub ini dan hari ini jadwal terakhir kita berkebun," mulainya.

Mata kehijauan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengamati bagaimana pupuk cair yang baru dituangkannya meresap dengan penuh perhatian, tetapi pikirannya terang tidak berada pada warna kemerahan tanah tanaman tulip itu berubah menjadi gelap. "Tahu – tahu saja kita sudah kelas tiga. Tahun terakhir sekolah dan bersantai, kata mereka."

Dari intonasi suara Ciethra, Lars tahu gadis tersebut tersenyum lebar ketika berkata, "Aku barangkali tidak akan berteman denganmu seperti ini kalau kita tidak bertemu di klub berkebun. Kupikir kau dingin dan menyeramkan. Ternyata Lars van Willemssen lebih dari orang _sister complex_ dan pelit seperti yang dikira semuanya."

Ia segera menatap iris berwarna biji kopi milik lawan bicaranya. "Pertama – tama, aku tidak _sister complex_. Kedua bukan pernyataan. Bagian apa yang membuatmu mengira aku lebih dari dua itu?"

"Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau kau ikut klub berkebun─yang orang banyak tahu kau adalah andalan klub basket yang kalem dan tidak banyak bicara, juga punya banyak pengejar dari semua jenis kelamin."

"Perlukah yang terakhir itu disebutkan?"

"Pastinya."

"Ah, omong – omong, itu karena mereka tidak mau mengenalku."

Ciethra menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. "Tidak banyak yang mau mengenal Lars van Willemssen kalau dia terus cemberut dan memasang muka tidak ramah begitu."

Sekali lagi ia menuangkan pupuk cari pada salah satu pot. Dulu ketika ia kecil, ia suka menyiram dan menyuarakan suara tanaman itu dalam bisikannya. 'Terima kasih,' Lars kecil akan bergumam mewakili pohon oak tua belakang rumahnya dengan suara mirip kakek – kakek. Kebanyakan teman yang melihatnya menertawakannya dan menganggapnya gila. _Berbicara pada tanaman dan bukannya orang! Dasar aneh!_

Tanaman, bunga – bungaan, pohon, buah, sesemakan. Mereka semua lebih simpel baginya. Tumbuhan hanya berjuang untuk tetap hidup, menjadi indah, berkembang biak, dan layu suatu saat. Mereka tidak memiliki orangtua yang terus bertengkar dan tidak setia dan pergi dan _kemana kakak – beradik van WIllemssen harus pergi?_ Sejenak, biarpun sebentar saja, ia bisa melupakan tanggung jawabnya dengan meleburkan pandangannya dalam segalanya yang hijau dan indah tersebut

Lars tidak pernah meminta untuk dimengerti─tetapi ketika ia melihat suatu hari seseorang berada di rumah kaca dan berbicara kepada semak mawar teh seakan mereka temannya, mau tidak mau ia senang karena seseorang menganggap kebiasaannya dulu itu tidak konyol.

Bukannya ia pernah memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Ciethra.

" _Default_ wajahku memang seperti ini," ujarnya datar.

Ciethra termenung kembali, matanya menatap sesuatu nun jauh di sana. Bukan tanaman pakis gantung di dalam rumah kaca, bukan kebun di luar sana, mungkin juga bukan di dalam area sekolah ataupun di negara itu sekalipun. Seperti biasa, Lars menunggu pikiran yang melanglang buana tersebut kembali untuk bicara.

"Aku tidak siap," putus gadis berambut gelap itu mendadak.

Lars mengerjap. "Apa?"

Ia tidak menatapnya balik, memerhatikan pot – pot tanah liat yang berada di hadapannya. Lima baris pot tulip berada di antara keduanya.

"Tumbuh dewasa. Aku mau tetap seperti sekarang, bersantai melakukan apa yang aku sukai. Menari, berkebun, membuat hal – hal dengan tanganku, menulis. Kalau kita kuliah nanti, kita akan terfokus untuk menjadi dan mengambil satu peran dalam bekerja. Lalu, menghabiskan masa hidupmu berusaha menjadi orang yang berkontribusi pada masyarakat. Aku masih ingin menjadi anak – anak sedikit lebih lama, bersenang – senang lebih lama."

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut telah meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menatap sosok di seberangnya itu. Sekejap ia mengerti apa yang sedari tadi dipikirkan Ciethra.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan yang kau sukai? Ada banyak pekerjaan yang bisa memanfaatkan hobimu."

"Lars, kau sendiri hipokrit. Kudengar kau diterima beasiswa untuk sekolah kedokteran."

Anggota klub basket tersebut mengangkat bahu. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tahu sebagai fakta kalau yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan bukan menjadi dokter. Semua orang memuji nilai biologimu dan guru – guru menyebut kau dokter masa depan, mengharapkan diskon perawatan dan sebagainya, tetapi yang kulihat di ruang seni bukan Lars si Dokter. Yang kulihat adalah Lars yang ingin menjadi pelukis dan begitu berbakat tetapi terlalu takut menghadapi risikonya."

Apapun ekspresi yang berada di wajah siswa itu sekarang, pasti Ciethra menganggapnya sebagai motivasi yang cukup untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Kau takut tidak bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri. Kau takut akan mengecewakan orang di sekitarmu. Seni adalah sesuatu yang minor di mata kalangan masyarakat manapun, bidang yang kurang apresiasi dan terlalu dinamis untuk diprediksi. Kau menyuruhku untuk tetap menulis, tetapi apakah kau sendiri berani untuk tetap melukis?"

Lama mereka bertatapan, sementara Lars menyusun kata – katanya. Ia tahu Ciethra ada benarnya, dan dirinya sendiri sudah memikirkannya beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

"Singkatnya, menurutmu aku pengecut."

Ciethra mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi, tetapi bukan aku yang bilang begitu."

Di luar dugaan, reaksi Lars sangat tenang. Gadis itu mengira akhirnya ia dapat melihat sahabatnya itu meledak, tetapi suaranya yang jernih barusan jelas membuktikan kepalanya dingin di luar ekspektasi.

"Kuakui, aku memang suka melukis. Aku tidak akan berbohong. Aku juga mengerti bahwa kau ingin tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Tetapi kau salah akan satu hal." Lars mengamati ekspresi serius yang jarang terlihat pada raut siswi tersebut. "Kau mengira hidupmu adalah milikmu sendiri."

"…tapi─"

Lars menunduk dan kembali menyiram pupuk cair pada pot tulip berikutnya. "Kita berdua berani dengan cara kita sendiri, Ciethra. Aku akan menjadi dokter dan kau menjadi penulis, atau apapun yang kau pilih. Memilih, mengejar mimpi, ataupun membuangnya demi orang lain. Semuanya berani. Tergantung perspektifmu. Kalau kau mau menulis, sebaiknya putuskan sekarang."

Dari sudut matanya, ia tahu jemari temannya yang terbakar mentari dan terbiasa bekerja itu gemetar.

"Mungkin aku hipokritnya," gumam Ciethra perlahan, "aku sendiri tidak siap kalau harus menggelandang demi melakukan hal yang kusukai."

"Gampang buatmu perempuan. Cari saja suami yang bisa menyokong hidupmu dan ambil kerja sambilan entah dimana."

Ciethra tergelak. Dari seberang tulip – tulip itu, Lars hanya dapat melihat sanggul gelap berantakannya berguncang – guncang. Atas, bawah, atas, bawah.

"Memangnya siapa pula yang mau sama cewek tomboi berandal macam aku?" tanyanya penuh canda sambil mengusap air mata geli. Wajahnya memerah karena capek tertawa.

Lars mengarahkan penyemprot pupuk di tangannya ke dada. "Aku?"

Balasan gadis Indonesia itu sepersekian detik terlambat. "…hah?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku? Tadi aku mau menanyakan itu, tapi kau mulai berbicara duluan jadi…"

Ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hanya mengamati wajah yang perlahan merona di hadapannya serasi dengan tulip merah di depannya. Siswa itu cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa setiap gerigi dalam kepalanya sedang berputar cepat mencari solusi.

"Aku─ah, _uhhh_ ," Ciethra berdeham. "Ku, kurasa aku… aku tidak bisa, um, menjadi paca─eh─pacarmu."

Sesuatu yang berat tenggelam di perut si pemuda Belanda. "Oh. Tidak masalah. Lupakan saja," tuturnya datar tanpa emosi. Seharusnya dia mendapatkan gelar _poker face_ terbaik seantero sekolah.

Sayangnya, Ciethra terlalu mengenalnya. Gadis itu segera menyadari topeng dingin yang kini dipasang teman─ _teman?_ ─nya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku juga su, suka padamu tapi, tapi─ _!"_ Ia sadar siswa tersebut kini terpana melihatnya dan ia segera mengacak rambutnya yang semakin berantakan. Kini, kupingnya ikut memerah. "Tapi kau tahu, aku sering melihat murid SMA yang pacaran ketika SMA dan putus saat lulus atau selama masa kuliah dan aku _terlalu menyukaimu_ untuk membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi dan aku tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang berpisah dengan buruk dan membenci satu sama lain, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang sepertimu dan sangat sedikit presentase pasangan yang jadian ketika SMA berlanjut sampai pernikahan sama sekali jadijadi _jadi─"_

Lars mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyela ceracau gadis SMA itu dengan tawa kecil. Ciethra mengerjap. Selama tiga tahun berteman, tidak sekalipun ia pernah melihat siswa kaku tersebut tertawa.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu sekarang. Aku mau menunggumu."

Ciethra ternganga lebar. "Tapi─tapi─"

"─kita akan berpisah, tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk entah berapa lama. Kita mungkin tidak akan kontak lagi. Kita akan bertemu orang – orang baru. Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau mau menungguku, aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya sungguh – sungguh.

Mata gelap itu menganalisisnya, mencari kebohongan. Tangan lentik tersebut kemudian mengusap poni hitam yang kini mencuat ke segala arah. Sejumput rambut melawan sisiran tangannya.

"…kau serius."

Lars tidak mengatakan apa – apa, hanya menatapnya lurus. Menantang secara halus.

"Oke," putus Ciethra.

"Oke," beo Lars. Balasannya sendiri membuat siswa itu teringat pada novel yang dipinjamkan temannya dulu.

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tidak percaya pada masa depan. Kau belum tentu menjadi apa yang kau inginkan dengan mulus dan begitu juga aku. Tapi kita lihat saja. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau kau lupa tentang ini."

"Kita lihat saja," Lars mengiyakan.

"Selama itu," siswi tersebut berpindah dari tempatnya dan berjongkok di hadapan pemuda itu. Ketika siswa yang lebih tinggi dapat mencium wangi gadis di hadapannya─ _mentari dan tanah dan sedikit_ _jahe dan semerbak melati_ ─Lars tahu apa yang dilakukannya. "Bertahanlah dengan ini."

Ciumannya lebih seperti kecupan di bibir, sebenarnya. Lembut, ragu, dan berakhir semendadak mulainya. Tetapi rasa hangat yang merambat ke sekujur tulang punggungnya dan wajah memerah yang menatap pemuda itu membuat dirinya ingat bahwa di dunia yang serba menuntut, merebut mimpi, dan memiliki masa depan menakutkan pun, ada sesuatu yang manis dan indah seperti _ini_.

Bulu mata gelapnya mengerjap – ngerjap, seperti disorientasi sesaat. Lars masih terlalu terpana untuk berkata – kata.

"Aku harus─ _uh,_ ada urusan mendadak di ruang gu─maksudku OSIS ja, jadi aku harus buru – buru kesana," ucap Ciethra terbata – bata sambil bangkit berdiri. Sebelum siswa tersebut ikut berdiri, ia telah berlari ke arah pintu keluar dengan kecepatan menyaingi _sprinter_ Olympics dan berteriak 'Daaaah!' dan menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Yang Lars butuhkan ketika keluar dari rumah kaca adalah waktu untuk berpikir dan menggenggam ingatan tersebut, takut memori itu jatuh melalu sela jemari ingatannya. Yang ia tidak butuhkan adalah Francis Bonnefoy yang berdiri di samping pintu rumah kaca, menatap pemuda Belanda yang keluar belakangan itu dengan penuh arti.

"Jadi," Francis memulai sambil mengerling. Ia sedang bersandar pada salah satu pilar penyangga dan melipat kedua tangan. Entah berapa lama siswa Prancis tersebut telah berada di sana.

Dari ekspresinya, _terlalu_ lama.

" _Fuck op,_ Francis."

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Fuck op -_ fuck off

...is basically why it's K+

Anywaysanyways _anyways_ fluffy Netherenesia! _Well,_ not exactly fluff but highschool!OTP being domestic? _That's my thing_. Why angst when they can be so cute? Like?

─ _ahem._

As you can see, I'm on the roll because 1) I'm having this quite long holiday 2) I've got too much time with my hands 3) Sooo many ideas and fics that haven't been uploaded. So possibly, if I don't potato too much this month I will upload this fluff compilation I made long ago since my stories are so depressing lately. But let's just see. For y'all who haven't read _All the Light We Cannot See,_ the line I quoted was from the characters' conversation, Werner and Frederick :

 _"Your problem, Werner," says Frederick, "is that you still believe you own your life."_

─which was roughly translated to what Netherlands said. 'Tis good book, am recommending.

 **For people out there who're 12th graders or whoever deciding something big in their lives.** I'm presenting this story to you people who's unsure with future. Like Lars said, whatever you choose, even though people disagree with you or even _yourself_ disagree, it's still your choice. I hope you will come in term to whatever decision you make. Good luck!

Once again, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
